


D'икая охота

by SaintOlga



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Fairy Tales, Gen, Ireland, M/M, Multi, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>След потерялся с полгода назад. До этого он летел на тень упоминания о Ди, на невнятные подозрения, на голос интуиции, угадывающий тайну в очевидном. Он опаздывал, раз за разом – но все же чуял след, пусть даже и остывший. Но с весны – ни одного упоминания, ни одного ключа. Он мотался по земному шару, как пес, потерявший хозяина. Ирландия была выбрана тыканием пальца в раскрученный глобус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'икая охота

«Ирландия. Столица – Дублин. Население 3,52 миллиона человек. Климат – умеренный океанический...»

Леон Оркотт поежился – в конце октября умеренный океанический климат не лучше любого другого, ветер так и норовит пробраться под одежду и, кажется, даже душу выстудить. Засунул тонкий путеводитель для туристов-идиотов в карман и поморщился. Все это не имело значения.

Главное – здесь есть Чайнатаун. И уж наверняка найдутся зоомагазины.

В ближайшем телефонном автомате Леон выписал из справочника необходимые адреса. Библиотека, зоомагазины, полиция, мотель. Именно в таком порядке. Возможно, полиция будет второй – если поход в библиотеку принесет результаты.

С некоторых пор Леон стал большим любителем подшивок периодики.

«По крайней мере, здесь говорят – и пишут – по-английски».

*

Организм, измученный бесконечными сменами часовых поясов, давно уже устроил тихий бунт – бессонницу. Леон лежал в вязкой предрассветной темноте, перебирая в поисках пропущенной подсказки все, что успел прочитать, увидеть и услышать за день. Надежды на это было мало: в Ирландию его привел не след, а случайность.

След потерялся с полгода назад. До этого он летел на тень упоминания о Ди, на невнятные подозрения, на голос интуиции, угадывающий тайну в очевидном. Он опаздывал, раз за разом – но все же чуял след, пусть даже и остывший.

Но с весны – ни одного упоминания, ни одного ключа. Он мотался по земному шару, как пес, потерявший хозяина. Ирландия была выбрана тыканием пальца в раскрученный глобус.

Может быть, удача решила повернуться к нему лицом. Из всех мест, где он побывал в последнее время, здесь следы Ди были самыми свежими: несколько заметок в прессе (местной, в Интернете не перепечатывались – потому он и не нашел их раньше), загадочный «висяк», про который ему после пары взяток рассказали в полиции... Все – примерно полугодичной давности. Очень мало по сравнению с другими местами, как будто Ди пробыл здесь недолго. И, похоже, как раз после этого он исчез...

Леон забылся сном незадолго до того, как пасмурное небо начало сереть. Спать ему оставалось недолго: утром он собирался в Чайнатаун.

*

– Зоомагазин? Да было тут что-то такое... кажется, вон там, – хозяин сувенирной лавки неуверенно ткнул пальцем в узкую неприметную дверку между прилавком с фруктами и неаппетитным на вид кафе. Леон кивнул и отошел.

Похоже, его поиски зашли в тупик. Он обошел уже почти весь Чайнатаун – от самых богатых кварталов, где на него смотрели свысока, до этих, практически трущоб. И ни одной серьезной зацепки. Хотя Ди тут был – это ему, по крайней мере, подтвердили.

Дочка одного из полицейских, служивших в Чайнатауне, купила у него птичку. Хозяин кондитерской хорошо запомнил клиента, килограммами скупавшего пирожные. В чайной лавке до сих пор вспоминали восхитительный чай, которым Ди угощал владелицу и рецептом которого ни в какую не пожелал делиться...

Но никто не знал, куда он уехал. Даже когда это случилось – помнили смутно.

Леон плелся по улочке, зябко пряча руки в карманы и все больше поникая плечами от усталости и безнадежности. Остановился, спросил у торговца сладостями – дешевыми, липкими, к которым Ди и не прикоснулся бы:

– Скажите, здесь не появлялся граф Ди?

И эхом с противоположной стороны улочки донеслось:

– ...графа Ди?

Вихрем обернувшись, Леон уставился на рыжего крепыша лет тридцати, у которого на лице было такое же изумленное выражение, как и у самого Леона.

*

– Прихожу я к нему, понимаешь, за кормом. Для голубей. У меня голубятня... была. Я раньше у Дяди Мика покупал, на Девятой Северной Королевской. А тут меня понесло зачем-то в Чайнатаун, вижу – зоомагазин. Ну, и зашел... А там – она.

– Она?

– Она, – Колм О’Доннел, как звали крепыша, взмахнул руками в воздухе, пытаясь изобразить то ли неведомую пока «ее», то ли свои от нее впечатления. – Девушка. Такая... – он безнадежно вздохнул и уронил руки на стойку бара. Одна оказалась прямо рядом со стаканом, пальцы словно по своей воле обвились вокруг стекла и потянули ко рту.

Леон машинально поднес к губам свой напиток. Поморщился, будто отпил виски – хотя в стакане плескался всего лишь апельсиновый сок. Года полтора назад, после очередной неудачи, он напился так, что наутро обнаружил себя между помойными контейнерами, с россыпью синяков по всему телу и без копейки. Всерьез его огорчило только последнее: поиски требовали очень много денег. Леон предпочитал не думать о том, как будет отдавать долги. И о том, что будет делать, когда давать в долг ему перестанут.

После того случая он бросил пить. Курить – тоже, месяц спустя, когда подсчитал, сколько уходит на сигареты.

«Видишь, Ди, ты и этого сумел добиться. Сукин ты сын».

– Эй, еще виски!.. Ну так вот. Она была такая... И она мне улыбнулась. И я умер и воскрес. Нет, серьезно! А потом явился этот китаец и предложил мне чаю.

– Ага, он это любит... – воспоминание дзенькнуло в груди болезненным уколом.

– И под чай он мне впарил какую-то бумажку. Я ее подписал – я бы тогда признание во всех смертных грехах подписал, я с нее глаз свести не мог, а когда понял, что если подпишу – она уйдет со мной, так и вообще...

– Потом-то ты вспомнил, что там было, в бумажке?

– Ну да. Три условия. Никому не показывать, кормить крилем и водорослями и каждый день позволять плавать в пруду или реке.

– И как, выполнял?

– Обижаешь! – Колм хлебнул еще виски. – Я дом с голубятней продал и купил другой, в пригороде. Сущая развалюха, зато на берегу пруда. За неделю обернулся. А что развалюха – так она не возражала. Сказала, что «с милым рай и в шалаше», представляешь? – на глаза рыжего навернулись слезы умиления. – Она такая...

– А потом что?

– А потом я как-то приезжаю с работы, а на берегу – лебеди! Целая стая! Там все белым-бело было, будто снег выпал. И она... испуганная, сама белая-белая, хотя она и так беленькая была... А они гогочут, орут, шеи тянут... Я испугался, что они ее заклюют, монтировку схватил – и к ним. А они разом с места снялись и улетели. И она тоже куда-то делась, будто они ее с собой унесли. – Колм горестно вздохнул и залпом прикончил виски. Леон тоже вздохнул – сочувственно.

– Я подумал, что этот тип, Ди, может что-нибудь знать. Понимаешь, я ведь нашел ту бумажку, которую он мне велел подписать. Ни разу в нее не заглядывал, с тех пор как ее к себе привез... Понимаешь, там написано, что я купил лебедя. Лебедя! Понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – Леон кивнул и совершенно серьезно – и трезво – посмотрел Колму в глаза.

– Понимаешь, – подтвердил тот. – Я вот когда услышал, что ты тоже его ищешь, подумал, что ты-то мне поверишь. А то расскажи я такое кому-нибудь другому... – Он в очередной раз вздохнул, тяжело-тяжело. – А она такая!

– Да. – Леон посмотрел на дно своего опустевшего стакана, где каталась пара оранжевых капель. – Он тоже... такой.

*

Еще два дня расспросов ничего не дали. Леон подумывал ткнуть пальцем в глобус еще раз и попробовать удачу в другом месте, но Колм собирался двинуться на машине в ту сторону, куда полетели лебеди, – и Леон, послушавшись внезапного толчка интуиции, решил составить ему компанию.

Следующая неделя слилась в бесконечную езду под дождем или пасмурным давящим небом, из городка в деревню и в другой городок. Одни и те же виды, одни и те же вопросы... И одни и те же ответы.

– Граф Ди? Нет, никогда не слышал.

– Граф Ди? Настоящий граф? Нет, не видел, просто интересно...

– Граф Ди? Китаец, продает зверей? Молодой человек, вам не стоило так долго гулять по солнцепеку.

– Граф Ди? Нет... ой, дедушка что-то рассказывал про какого-то китайского графа! Но это было лет сто назад...

– Граф Ди? Не тот, что приезжал продавать зверюшек?

– Граф Ди? Очаровательный молодой человек, который продал мне Петит? О, конечно, я его помню!.. Когда? Полгода назад...

– Граф Ди? Торговец животными? Да с полгода уже прошло, как уехал.

– Граф Ди? Полгода, как никто его не видел. Вот так взял и как провалился со своим магазином. Наркотой приторговывал, поди...

– Граф Ди? Он уехал в Полые холмы с королевой эльфов. Как раз на Бельтайн.

Стоп.

– Что?!

*

Руан Нолан, худощавый жилистый мужчина, которого язык не поворачивался назвать стариком, жил вдвоем с женой в доме, который был им заметно великоват. Его жена Молли, невероятно красивая, несмотря на увядшую кожу и смешной курносый носик, суетилась вокруг стола, улыбаясь и расспрашивая гостей обо всем на свете, но ни слова не позволив вставить о делах, пока ужин не был съеден подчистую. Только после этого она присела в уголке с вязанием, и только вскидывала глаза на Колма, которого после второй кружки эля снова потянуло рассказывать свою грустную повесть.

– Лебедь, говоришь? Ну, всякое бывает, – Руан не выразил ни грамма удивления. Только разлил еще эля.

– Вы мне не верите, да? – набычился Колм. Леон в своем углу потягивал «компотик», который ему налила Молли, и молчал. После тех слов, с которых началось их знакомство, странно было бы, если бы Руан даже немного удивился.

Конечно, Леон в свое время отличался еще и не такой упертостью в приверженности привычной картине мира. Но... времена меняются.

– Верю, верю, – хозяин добродушно попыхтел трубочкой. Потом вдруг наклонился и, заговорщицки подмигнув, шепнул:

– Моя-то вообще... свинья.

Колм поперхнулся элем. Молли и бровью не повела.

– А по-моему, очень милая женщина! – возразил Леон. Судя по тому, что он видел за ужином, жили Ноланы душа в душу, дом сверкал чистотой, и такое заявление никак не характеризовало милую Молли.

– Милая, милая, кто о ней плохо скажет – в глаз получит! – возмутился Руан. – Я ж не обзываюсь. Я правду говорю.

– В смысле?

Руан снова задумчиво пыхнул трубочкой, пустив к потолку кольца дыма, откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыл глаза и явно настроился на долгое повествование.

– Давно это было. Мне тогда и восемнадцати не исполнилось. Папаша мой аккурат в тот год помер, оставил нам с братьями – их у меня аж четверо, папаша был мастак – дом и землю. Оно, конечно, хорошо, но это когда один главный – тогда ладно, а тут мы ругаться начали. Двое хотели землю продать и уехать в город. А мы с Фергюсом и Горманом продавать не хотели – земля-то хорошая, ей просто руки нужны хозяйские... Да только тоже – у каждого свои придумки, что с ней делать. Один овес хочет сеять, другой – коней разводить... В общем, ссорились мы, ссорились... Я-то младший был, недоросль еще, у меня и голоса-то особо не было.

А тут к нам свинка прибилась. Никто не знал, откуда она пришла, просто как-то утром на дворе обнаружилась. Худющая... Ни заколоть, ни продать. Ну, я ее в хлев загнал, решил откормить – все польза. И все лето с ней возился – я из всех братьев с живностью лучше всех ладил, а она так и вовсе остальных к себе не подпускала. И как-то я к ней привязался так... Как ни приду к ней – на душе легчает.

К Самайну братья совсем разругались, никак не могли решить, что с землей делать. И не сеяли в то лето ничего – все тянули, пока поздно не стало, так что к осени есть-то было, почитай, нечего. Хотели свинку мою заколоть – но я грудью встал, говорю: «Собак своих режьте, лошадей, а Молли – я ее так назвал – Молли резать не дам!». Они у виска пальцем крутили, но поначалу не лезли.

А тут как-то иду домой из деревни, я там прирабатывал, слышу визг. Побежал – а там братья мои, Горман и Дуглас, решили без меня Молли зарезать. Она вырвалась и давай от них в лес. Я – за ней, они – за нами...

Вечер уже, в лесу так и вовсе темень. Я бегу, дороги не разбираю, только слышу – Молли впереди меня хрюкает. Зову ее, понятное дело... Вдруг смотрю – впереди что-то светится. Выбегаю на поляну, а там... – Руан сделал паузу, с удовольствием затянувшись и хитро поглядывая искоса на заинтригованных слушателей. – Там папашка мой стоит, мир его праху. Весь как живой, только белый и светится. И Молли возле него. Тут братки мои повысыпали, все четверо – откуда только остальные и набежали... Стоим, мух ртом ловим. А папаша и говорит: нечего, мол, всем пятерым из-за земли цапаться. Пусть один ею владеет, а остальные и так заработают, не маленькие. Отдаю, говорит, дом с землей тому, кто на ней женится. И на Молли показывает!

Братья мои заорали, мол, чего это за дело такое – на свинье жениться. А я стою и думаю: папашка, может, в своем загробном мире совсем сбрендил, да только достанется дом кому из братьев, и Молли вместе с ним – зарежут ее, как пить дать. А она такая... – Руан поискал слово, не нашел, махнул рукой и продолжил. – А ежели она домой не вернется – ее волки загрызут. В общем, вышел я вперед и говорю: «Женюсь!»

Руан ухмыльнулся и принялся выбивать трубку и заново ее раскуривать. Колм проморгался и потянулся за элем. Леон сидел в недоумении. С одной стороны, он предполагал, чем закончится история, и никак не мог состыковать ее со здравым смыслом. С другой – нутром чуял, что не врет хозяин.

– Вот, – наконец продолжил Руан, упоенно затянувшись. – Только я это сказал – никто и охнуть не успел, как Молли куда-то делась, а на ее месте стоит такая красавица, что уму непостижимо. И мне улыбается. Братки челюсти поотвешивали, а я ее за руку беру и говорю: «Пойдешь за меня?» «Пойду», – отвечает, ласково так. Папаша мой тоже улыбается во все свои четыре зуба и нас благословляет. И мы чинненько так идем домой, будто и не в лесу дело, а в церкви.

Только дома я не задержался. Понял, что братки мои на папину волю плюнут, а всю жизнь с ними из-за той земли ругаться – ну его. А тут еще такая краля... Старший наш, Фергюс, уж больно до красивых баб был охоч, ему что чужая, что свободная – все нипочем. Пособирал я вещички, и рванул вместе с Молли искать удачу. И ведь нашел! – старик многозначительно поднял трубку, приглашая оценить его дом и вместе с ним – все его достояние, простирающиеся вокруг земли... – Вот такие дела, – неожиданно буднично закончил он.

Молли коротко кивнула и улыбнулась, подтверждая истинность рассказа. Колм смотрел то на одного, то на другую во все глаза. Леон уткнулся в свой «компотик». В рассказ верилось слабо. Но приходилось верить, невзирая на реализм – этому он тоже успел научиться у Ди и «после Ди».

– А тебе, парень, – обратился вдруг к нему хозяин, – я вот что скажу. Не знаю, какие у тебя там дела с этим твоим графом, – на этих словах Молли посмотрела на Леона из своего угла и по-матерински улыбнулась, словно она-то все знала, – но он уехал с королевой эльфов, а это означает одно из двух: либо он ее гость, либо пленник. Ладно, если гость, захочет – уедет, только позови. Но если пленник – придется тебе поднапрячься, чтобы его выручить. Если оно тебе надо, конечно.

Леон только хмуро кивнул.

– Ну, ладно. Значится, так... – Руан поднялся, вытащил из шкафчика засаленную карту и расстелил ее на столе. – Давай, жена. Рассказывай.

Молли поднялась со своего места, будто только этого и ждала. Принялась водить по карте пальцем:

– Вам идти вот по этой дороге до Феиных ворот. Это два камня таких на холме. Люди к ним не ходят, а между ними пройти, говорят – вообще плохая примета. А вам как раз между ними и надо. А потом...

*

Потом они были бесконечно благодарны Молли не только за указание дороги, но и за фляжки с водой, которые она вручила им на прощанье вместе с прочими (весьма обильными) припасами. Феины врата не зря имели дурную славу: стоило путникам перевалить через холм, и они оказались в сухой серой пустыне, по которой гулял ветер, вздымая пыль и гоняя перекати-поле.

Они брели по ней час за часом, пока не вышли к узловатому черному дереву, одиноко возвышавшемуся над серым унылым полем. От дерева начинались три дороги. Сперва узкие, в ниточку, тропки, которые дальше становились шире, будто набирали силу.

Первая шла через пустыню и дальше – широкий, ровный, прямой путь, стрелой уходивший за горизонт. Странным образом его не заметали пески, и гладкая земля сама просилась под ноги.

Вторая змеилась в высохшей жесткой траве, теряясь в зарослях репейников и чертополоха, а подальше вокруг нее росло что-то вроде очень колючего шиповника. Еще дальше заросли становились непроглядными, кусты сцеплялись ветками над дорогой, и выглядело все это несколько жутковато. Особенно смущали трепыхавшиеся на одном кусте выгоревшие лоскуты ткани.

Третья дорога начиналась с двух вычерчивающих ее полосок сочной изумрудной травы. Полоски эти разрастались и густели, пока не разливались зелеными лугами; луга переходили в холмы, холмы – в горы, и дорога извивалась по склонам среди вереска, папоротника и золотых цветов дрока. Им нужна была именно она; и все же Леон поколебался, глядя на широкую и прямую первую дорогу. Но свернул туда, куда велела Молли.

Позже он не раз успел подумать, что ошибся: перевалив через пару холмов, тропинка нырнула в узкое и мрачное ущелье, склоны вокруг облысели и ощерились скалами, и даже река, к которой они в конце концов вышли, выглядела, мягко сказать, неприятно. Темная вода вскипала на камнях бурой пеной, а когда они спустились по осыпающемуся обрывистому склону ближе, в лицо ударил густой тяжелый запах.

– Кровь? – Леон нерешительно подошел к берегу, мазнул пальцами по «воде».

Это и в самом деле была кровь.

– Что это за место... Мы точно туда пошли? – Колм нервно тискал себя за плечи.

– Туда, туда. – Леон предпочитал так считать, поскольку других вариантов не было, и лучше уж идти в предположительно правильном направлении, чем в совсем неизвестном. «Туда – не знаю куда» он уже нагулялся. Теперь он взял след, и даже если след этот ложный – он не свернет, пока не убедится в этом на все сто.

– И как мы туда пойдем? – Колм явно не собирался через эту реку плыть. Леон, в общем-то, тоже. – Моста нет...

– Придумаем, – Леон уселся на камень и уставился в «воду», будто она могла подсказать ему ответ. Через минуту вскочил:

– Значит так. Я иду в ту сторону, ты – в другую. Ищем мост, брод... что-нибудь. Через час встречаемся тут же. Вон, камень приметный, – он показал на желтый скол на обрыве. – Понял?

– Понял... – Колму не улыбалось одному бродить у зловещей реки, но Леон уже развернулся и зашагал вверх по течению.

От запаха крови от реки слегка мутило, усталость, не в последнюю очередь вызванная отсутствием привычки к таким дальним пешим переходам, наваливалась на плечи, пригибая к земли. Солнце двинулось к закату, окрасив ущелье в бурый, а пейзаж и так-то не способствовал радужности настроения.

Уже при остатках закатного света Леон приметил цепочку крупных валунов, уходящих поперек реки. Рассмотреть, докуда они идут, с берега и в темноте не удавалось, так что он добрел по воде до ближайшего и прыгнул с него на тот, что подальше. За ним обнаружился еще один, и еще...

Балансируя на скользком камне, он примеривался к следующему, как вдруг...

– Леееееееооооон!!! – донеслось сзади, и прежде, чем Леон успел обернуться, его обогнал Колм. Верхом на лошади. Причем скакали они по самой середине реки. Лошадь едва касалась копытами ее поверхности.

– ..., – только и смог сказать Леон. Но через секунду уже опомнился и замахал руками, крича:

– Стой! Стой, кобыла! Стой, кому говорят!

Кобыла, может, не была кобылой, а может, и просто не слышала. Или не пожелала обратить внимание.

– М-мать твою, – рявкнул Леон и прыгнул на камень впереди. Едва-едва, но удержался. Чуть подальше из «воды» выступал следующий, но лошадь приближалась со скоростью хорошего паровоза, и Леон просто пригнулся, готовясь к прыжку...

Руки скользнули по мокрой гриве, но удержали. Леон повис на шее лошади, отчаянно вопя ей в ухо:

– Стоять! Тпру! Стоять, тебе сказали!

Будь дело на твердой земле, его вес позволил бы остановить бег коня. Но там, где копыта скакуна легко отталкивались от поверхности «воды», ноги человека проваливались. Лошадь повернула к нему морду, пытаясь ухватить длинными зубами. Леон задергался, уворачиваясь...

– Да хватит тебе, всю гриву уже выщипал! – услышал он.

– Заткнись ты, Колм! – прорычал он.

– Я молчу! – пискнул Колм, хотя это было неправдой – он орал почти без остановки. Но нечленораздельно.

– А кто тогда это сказал?

– Я, – в голосе звучала удивленная нотка. И лошадь остановилась.

– Кто – я? – переспросил Леон, повиснув на гриве и бултыхая ногами в «воде».

– Я, – лошадь насмешливо всхрапнула.

– В смысле – ты? Лошадь?

– Я не лошадь! – лошадь обиженно тряхнула головой. – Я конь!

– Какая нафиг разница...

– А вот какая!

И грива исчезла.

Леон разом ушел под «воду». Вынырнул, заплескался, отфыркиваясь. Рядом еще более шумно выскочил Колм, жалобно воскликнул: «Я не у...!» – и снова скрылся.

– Вот м-мать, – с чувством выругался Леон, прежде чем нырнуть за утопленником.

Когда они, мокрые и крайне недовольные жизнью, каждый по-своему, выбрались на берег, их там ждали.

– Понял, в чем разница? – спросил Леона в упор тощий парень, стоящий подбоченившись и нагишом. В его волосы были вплетены ракушки.

– Ни-ка-кой, – так же в упор выцедил Леон сквозь зубы. И принялся стягивать с себя насквозь промокшую одежду. Оружия на парне видно не было, и нападать он как будто не собирался, а пропитанная кровью одежда все равно стала бы помехой – лучше снять сразу, даже если нападет, удобнее будет драться...

Что парень был незадолго до того лошадью и Леон сразу это понял и даже не удивился – об этом он подумал намного позже.

– Что, совсем никакой... а ты красавчик! – парень вызывающе присвистнул. Леон замер, не стащив до конца майку, а потом осторожно высунул голову и посмотрел на парня: интонация ему не понравилась.

Парень смотрел на него откровенно оценивающе. И оценка была положительной.

– Разница есть. Но не когда ты пытаешься затормозить дурное животное.

– Обзываешься? – обиженно протянул парень.

– Констатирую факт. Куда ты его потащил? – Леон кивнул в сторону Колма, который последовал его примеру и теперь горестно вздыхал над полностью пришедшей в негодность одеждой.

– Есть! – парень хищно оскалился. Зубы у него были длинные, желтоватые и, в общем, лошадиные.

– Ты что, плотоядный? – Леон мрачно ухмыльнулся. – Знавал я одного... плотоядного... Тот еще баран был.

Парень сжал кулаки и, набычившись, шагнул к нему.

– Не кипятись. – Леон направил на него в мгновение ока оказавшийся в пальцах пистолет. Кобуру он благоразумно снимать не стал. Может, пистолету и досталось от кровавой воды, но припугнуть-то им можно...

– Холодное железо! – зашипел парень, отступая.

– Вот там и стой.

Леон посмотрел на Колма. Тот почему-то отчаянно покраснел.

– Ты чего такой... как рак вареный? – спросил Леон. Колм покраснел еще сильнее.

– Да я его поцеловать хотел, а он в кусты. Слабак, – пренебрежительно фыркнул парень, который был лошадью.

– Это еще зачем? – опешил Леон.

– Понравился он мне. Но ты лучше, – парень подмигнул ему.

– Отвали. Я не такой.

– Вот ведь, – огорчился парень, – в кои-то веки сюда кто-то заглянул – и «не такой». И как теперь жить?

Леон мрачно посмотрел на него и принялся размышлять о том, как им с Колмом перебираться на другой берег. Брод с камнями остался где-то далеко.

– Ладно, – сказал парень, – раз съесть вас не получилось, пошли уж, тут моя пещера рядом. Погреетесь, а то ветер же... Могу предложить услуги по согреванию, – он снова подмигнул Леону.

– Пошел ты, – ругнулся тот, но без злобы. Приглядывать за парнем надо, но вдруг и впрямь – пещера, кров?

За время поисков Леон, к собственному крайнему удивлению, научился верить в добрых людей.

*

Наутро Леон удивленно вспомнил, что от тепла и крепкого Моллиного эля (который он пил вопреки решению бросить, «от простуды») он прошлой ночью разомлел настолько, что излагал Келли-келпи, их нежданному гостеприимному хозяину, свою историю. Обрывками, малопонятными постороннему – но все же... И Келли молча слушал и кивал, вздыхая с едва заметным оттенком зависти.

Утром хозяин выдал им обратно одежду, чудесным образом ставшую чистой и сухой. Потом, обернувшись снова водяной лошадкой, он перевез их через реку и долго объяснял Колму, куда идти. А Леону просто сказал:

– Хороший ты парень. Ты это... свисти, если помощь нужна будет. Удачи...

За рекой дорога снова опушилась зеленью и вскоре выкатилась в пологие холмы. Солнце припекало совершенно не по-октябрьски, да и пестрые пятна цветов как-то не соответствовали осенней поре. В воздухе плыл сладковатый аромат и постоянно что-то жужжало и летало, и вообще – казалось, что путники попали в самое настоящее лето.

Внезапно прямо под ноги им бросился комок серой шерсти, оказавшийся зайцем. Подскочил, сиганул в сторону и помчался по траве, далеко выбрасывая длинные ноги.

Из-за холма послышался вроде как собачий лай, но какой-то странный. Странность объяснилась быстро – лаял человек. Одетый в одни короткие кожаные штаны, он мчался по склону и громко гавкал.

– Зайца видели? – крикнул он на ходу, оборвав гавканье.

– Т-туда побежал, – Колм ткнул пальцем в примерном направлении. Человек рванул туда, снова зайдясь заливистым лаем.

С той стороны, оттуда он появился, послышался перестук копыт, следом нарисовался и всадник в развевающемся плаще. Лихо остановив коня перед путниками, он вслушался в доносящийся издали лай и ухмыльнулся.

– Поймает, – уверенно сказал он.

– Зайца? – осторожно уточнил Колм.

– Ну да. Хороший пес. Лейси, конечно, получше был, но... – всадник тяжко вздохнул.

– Пес – это который за зайцем гнался?

Всадник смерил Колма таким взглядом, будто тот спросил «небо – это которое синее над головой?»

Лай оборвался, а потом зазвучал снова, но теперь интонация была довольной и гордой.

– Поймал, – всадник приподнялся на стременах, высматривая «пса».

Тот вскоре трусцой выбежал из-за холма. Зайца он тащил за уши. Судя по подергиваниям – живого.

– Эй, держи крепче там! – прикрикнул всадник.

– Дергается, зараза! Гав, – огрызнулся «пес», вручая зайца хозяину. Тому ухватить его «покрепче» не удалось, потому что зверь вывернулся из рук и сиганул прочь. Но убегать не стал, а...

Сжался, подергал ушками – и на его месте вдруг оказалась девушка. Неземной красоты. Почти в буквальном смысле – черты лица у нее были несколько нечеловеческими (и странным образом, несмотря на красоту и правильность, напоминали заячью мордочку).

– Ты! – завизжала она. – Тоже мне, мужик называется! Беззащитную женщину собаками травит!

– Да я зайца травил! – в тон заорал всадник. – Кто ж тебя знал?!

– Зайца? Ты слепой совсем, что ли? Урод!

Едва начавшуюся перепалку прервал донесшийся из холмов тихий рокот. Постепенно нарастая, он становился все громче и громче, обращаясь в грохот множества копыт. Земля задрожала, и на дороге появился источник шума.

Олени. Огромное стадо белоснежных оленей. Они мчались, как будто не разбирая пути, но остановились как вкопанные, окружив Леона, Колма и остальных.

Всадник едва слышно застонал и попытался спрятаться за своего пса.

Одна из олених – а олени все были женского пола – вышла вперед, грациозно переступая ногами, и посмотрела на всадника огромными печальными глазами в обрамлении длинных ресниц.

– Мэг, – заискивающе сказал всадник. Олениха качнула головой, будто отметая все, что он собирался сказать. – Мэг, я все объясню!

Оленихи дружно застучали копытами, кто-то зафыркал.

– Ну правда же! Ничего же не было! – всадник выглядел жалко.

Олениха, которую он называл Мэг, внезапно взвилась на дыбы, стукнула копытами прямо перед ним и скакнула в сторону. Остальные расступились, пропуская ее из круга, а потом побежали следом, даже не повернув головы в сторону всадника.

– Ну вот, – тяжко вздохнул он, когда стадо скрылось за холмом. – Женщины...

– Это что, тоже женщины? – Леон уже почти перестал удивляться. Не верить своим глазам он перестал еще раньше.

– Угу, – тоскливо ответил всадник. – Мои. Все.

– Все?

– Все. Пятьдесят.

Леон присвистнул:

– Силен.

Всадник устремил на него взгляд, полный печали. Девушка-заяц, выскочив из-за плеча Леона, заверещала:

– Тебе что, мало? Ты чего к приличным девушкам пристаешь, когда у тебя такой гарем?

– Да охотился я! – несчастным голосом запричитал всадник. – Развелось оборотней, захочешь дичь загнать – а она сразу раз, и в бабу оборачивается. Знаешь, как достало? Это ты такая вся из себя неприступная, а другие еще и требуют – поймал, мол, так люби! А потом эти мои... все пятьдесят...

– Ты что, оборотня от зверя не отличаешь? – Девушка присмотрелась. – А, ты человек... Ну тогда понятно. – Она снисходительно фыркнула, прыгнула в сторону, кувыркнулась – и заяц длинными прыжками полетел по полю прочь.

– Эх, – всадник проводил ее взглядом и неожиданно повеселел. – Ну вот, вообще даром обошлось.

– Обошлось что? – спросил Колм. Всадник смущенно почесал в затылке.

– Понимаешь, парень, у меня их пятьдесят штук. И все внимания хотят. А если я им изменяю, они мне устраивают бойкот дня на три. Смекаешь? – он по-свойски подмигнул.

– Э-э-э... да, наверное...

– Типа, проще разок с одной, чем сразу с полусотней? – сообразил Леон.

– Ага! – Всадник хлопнул его по плечу. – Понимаешь, парень. А тут и вовсе ни разу не пришлось – хорошо!

Видимо, это надо было считать прощанием: он поднял коня на дыбы и разом сорвался с места. Пес припустил за ним резвой рысцой.

Леон отчихался от поднявшейся пыли. Посмотрел на Колма, который явно усиленно о чем-то раздумывал.

– Что, думаешь, а надо ли тебе твою красотку искать? – Леон ухмыльнулся. – Ты смотри, а то можно вернуться. Хотя с другой стороны, она у тебя одна – главное, больше не заводи...

– Идем, – решительно насупился Колм и зашагал вперед.

*

К полудню следующего дня, переночевав прямо в холмах – хорошо, что ночи были теплые – они вышли к озеру, указанному келпи. Его берега были словно укрыты снегом, но вблизи снег оказался белоснежным лебединым пухом. И на нем, на мягком, шелковистом ковре, лежали девушки.

Леон сглотнул и покосился на Колма. Тот стоял с открытым ртом и медленно хлопал глазами.

Все девушки были светловолосыми, с точеной талией, крутыми бедрами и пышной грудью – Леон такой даже в «Плейбое» не видел. И на одно лицо, хотя это он заметил значительно позже, когда отвлекся от созерцания фигур привольно разлегшихся дев. На это потребовалось немало времени, так как фигуры их не прикрывало ни лоскутка, ни ниточки.

– Вау, – выдохнул он наконец. Негромко – но и этого хватило.

Покой озерных берегов взвился вихрем белых перьев.

Когда белоснежная буря осела, мужчины оказались окружены плотным кольцом совершенно одинаковых обнаженных и крайне сердитых девиц. Леон смотрел на сдвинутые бровки, на возмущенно надутые губки и яростно сверкающие глаза и, несмотря на скрюченные пальцы, украшенные длинными ногтями – страшное женское оружие, которое ему не раз приходилось пробовать на своей шкуре, заметил вполголоса:

– Не могу сказать, что это худшее окружение, в которое меня когда-нибудь брали.

Девицы, стоявшие ближе к нему, потеменели ликами и зашипели так, что мурашки побежали по спине. А вот Колм его не услышал. Он во все глаза пялился на какую-то девицу – Леон не сумел определить, на которую, уж больно рябило в глазах от белокурых локонов и синих гневных глаз.

– Пэгги! – возопил Колм, выйдя из ступора, и кинулся к девицам. Шипение стало оглушительным, когтистые руки взвились в воздух, готовые ударить...

– Колм! – завизжала одна из девиц и бросилась рыжему на шею.

Шипение стихло разом, будто красоток выключили. Леон поковырял пальцем в ухе, в котором звенело от девичьего визга. Окинул оценивающим взглядом фигурку повисшей на Колме блондинки и не без зависти вздохнул.

И одобрительно присвистнул, когда парочка наконец прекратила целоваться – минуты через две.

Круг девиц выдохнул и только тогда понял, что все задерживали дыхание.

– Она? – поинтересовался Леон у Колма.

– Она! – восторженно прошептал Колм, не сводя глаз с Пэгги.

– Обалдеть, – сказал Леон. – Везет же некоторым...

Пэгги внезапно вспыхнула, с тихим «ой!» подхватила с земли ворох пуха, оказавшийся чем-то вроде плаща, и торопливо в него закуталась.

– Эй, это мой! – возмутилась одна из девиц, но на нее зашикали. Красотки умиленно взирали на Колма и жавшуюся к нему Пэгги. Не все, правда – многие с гораздо большим интересом поглядывали на Леона. Заметив это, он приосанился.

– Пэгги, так вот он какой, твой красавчик? – растягивая слова, спросила одна из дев и состроила Колму глазки.

– Да. Мой красавчик, – блаженно ответила Пэгги, не забыв, впрочем, сделать ударение на «мой».

– А это кто? – поинтересовалась другая, оказавшись неожиданно прямо у Леона за плечом и погладив пальчиками его плечо.

Пэгги растерянно пожала плечами.

– Это мой друг! – сообщил Колм, обращаясь исключительно к ней – остальных он, похоже, сейчас не особенно замечал. – Леон, отличный парень. Если бы не он, я бы тебя в жизни не нашел...

– Пра-авда? – пропела еще одна красотка, поглядывая на Леона из-под длиннющих ресниц.

– Истинная правда! Он мне жизнь спас!

– Потрясающе, – выдохнули сразу три или четыре девицы. – Вы нам расскажете? Ведь расскажете?

*

 

Развалившись у костра на берегу озера, на мягкой траве, накрытой еще более мягким пухом, в окружении восторженно взирающих на него красоток, каждая из которых стоила всех прочих героинь его грез вместе взятых, Леон постигал смысл выражения «жизнь прекрасна». Повесть о спасении Колма в исполнении спасенного, который по случаю встречи с возлюбленной был преисполнен любви к миру и потому излагал все крайне цветисто, обросла подробностями, о которых Леон не имел представления. Зато девушки ахали, охали, хватали Леона за руку и в ужасе прижимались к нему, вопросительно заглядывая в лицо – «как, и вы это сделали?!» (и при этом потихоньку отпихивая друг дружку). Герой блаженствовал.

Спасенный, завершив повесть, тоже блаженствовал, сжимая в объятиях обретенную принцессу. Принцесса, теоретически, полагалась герою, но это изменение в историю Колм вносить, разумеется, не собирался.

Впрочем, герою и так хватало принцесс, ничем не хуже на вид. Леон даже спросил было у Колма:

– Слушай, как ты ее опознал вообще?

– Ты что! Она же... – Колм поискал слово, – ...такая!

Леон ничего «такого» не видел, но, с другой стороны, каждому свое «такое» – вот Ди, например... Хотя о Ди он пока предпочитал особенно не задумываться, а наслаждался моментом.

Особую пикантность его блаженству добавляло то, что девицы, в отличие от Пэгги, не спешили кутаться в пуховые плащи. Более того, под предлогом жары и массажа они успели раздеть Леона до пояса, и сейчас пара красоток старательно разминала ему плечи. «А мечты имеют-таки свойство сбываться», – лениво думал он, улыбаясь очередной красотке. Отличить одну от другой он не мог, как ни старался – но, с другой стороны, какая разница?

– А зачем ты отправился путешествовать? – спросила одна из них, склонившись к самому его уху.

– Я ищу... – Леон замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слово. «Друга»? Хм... понятия «друг» и «Ди» как-то не состыковывались. «Одного человека»? С некоторых пор Леон серьезно сомневался в принадлежности Ди к homo sapience. Кого же?

– Одного знакомого, – выбрал он наконец самый нейтральный вариант, хотя он и странно отдавал фальшью.

– Это ответ на вопрос «почему». Или «для чего». А заче-ем? – проворковала другая – или та же?

– А вот это, – Леон внезапно посерьезнел, – это, милая моя, тебя не касается. – Кривовато улыбнувшись, он мягко стряхнул с себя руки девиц и принялся влезать в рубашку.

За эти два года вопрос «зачем?» ему задавали все кому не лень. Он всегда находил ответ – для каждого свой. «Потому что он преступник, и я хочу засадить его за решетку» – для шефа и коллег, которые вертели в ответ пальцем у виска, но не переспрашивали. «Потому что я должен ему кое-что отдать» – для случайных знакомых, попадавшихся ему на пути. И много, много других вариантов, ни один из которых не был правдой...

Не спрашивали только двое: Джил и Крис. И черт возьми, как он был им за это благодарен.

Дурацкие девицы. Надо же было так испортить настроение. А ведь как хорошо все шло... он даже почти перестал думать о Ди – состояние, практически забытое едва ли не с первого дня их знакомства, – и начал наслаждаться жизнью по полной, чего с ним не случалось уже года... два. Да. Как раз два года...

– Леон.

Пэгги, только что сидевшая в обнимку с Колмом по другу сторону костра, неожиданно оказалась совсем рядом. Заглянула в лицо.

– Леон, а ты-то знаешь ответ на этот вопрос?

Леон застонал и заскрипел зубами. Но Пэгги выжидательно смотрела на него и отступать не собиралась.

– Знаю, – рявкнул он, надеясь, что она отстанет. Зря надеялся.

– И какой же?

– Не твое дело.

– Правда. Не мое. Но все же...

– Да ответь ты ей, – влез Колм, обнимая Пэгги за плечи.

Леон протяжно вздохнул. Вот привязались. Послать и забить. Отговорки им не прокатят – ишь как серьезно смотрят-то...

– Он мне нужен, – неожиданно для себя выговорил он.

И этого, как ни странно, оказалось достаточно. Вероятно, потому, что это было истинной правдой.

Пэгги молча кивнула и поежилась, кутаясь в плащ и руки Колма.

А Леон отвернулся и зашагал от костра к берегу. Подальше от девиц и этих... серьезных.

*

Рассвет наступил до отвращения быстро, вероятно, потому, что Леон заснул часа за два до него, а с первыми лучами солнца его разбудила Пэгги. Не успел он рта раскрыть, как она приложила к его губам тонкий пальчик и знаками велела следовать за собой.

Леон про себя откомментировал ее поведение, но все же послушался. С некоторых пор у него появилась привычка сначала ввязываться в странное, а потом уже задавать вопросы.

Пэгги увела его по берегу, далеко от спящих, через подступивший к самому озеру лес– на маленькую, надежно укрытую поляну, где недалеко от песчаной кромки, в воде, лежал большой белый валун, напоминающий что-то вроде кресла. Присев на корточки, Пэгги несколько раз костяшками пальцев коснулась воды – будто постучала. Выпрямилась и принялась всматриваться в серебристую, едва подернутую рябью водную гладь.

– Что за... – начал Леон, но она оборвала его резким жестом.

Сперва ничего не происходило. А потом вода посреди озера дрогнула, во все стороны покатились круги, и из волн медленно, торжественно поднялся меч, который сжимала чья-то рука.

Пэгги вздохнула.

– Нимуэ, меча не надо, – сказала она в пустоту. Негромко, но над озером голос разнесся далеко.

– Как это не надо? – прикатилось в ответ. Рука с мечом исчезла. А спустя минуту круги пошли ближе и сильнее, и из воды постепенно поднялась женщина, от вида которой Леон разом забыл про всех белокурых красоток (мысли о которых, приправленные сожалением, не покинули его за ночь). Одета была женщина в длинную белую рубаху, промокшую насквозь и плотно облепившую тело, но, несмотря на это, вид имела величественный и вызывающий крайнее уважение. В правой руке она держала меч.

– Я же сказала, что меча не надо, – сказала Пэгги.

– На всякий случай. Никогда не знаешь, когда эта железяка пригодится. – Женщина уселась на валун-кресло, так что вода прикрывала ее ноги до щиколотки. Меч она воткнула в тот же валун под углом.

– Познакомьтесь. Нимуэ, это Леон...

Женщина окинула его высокомерным пронизывающим взглядом.

– Благородной крови нет, магической – тоже... да, меч тут ни к чему.

– ...Леон, это Нимуэ, Дева Озера.

– Очень приятно, – буркнул Леон, рассердившийся на пренебрежительный тон.

– Он ищет графа Ди, – сообщила Пэгги Деве Озера.

– Ди? – Нимуэ в задумчивости сдвинула изящные брови. – Не припомню такого...

– Он из Китая, – подсказала девушка.

– Из Китая? Постой, постой, это тот самый, который...

– Его внук.

– Ах вот как... Полукровка, что ли?

– Нет, чистый.

– Тогда он не по нашему ведомству.

– Получается, что по нашему, – Пэгги выразительно указала взглядом на Леона.

– В смы... о-о, – Нимуэ округлила глаза и посмотрела на Леона так, будто только что его увидела.

Леон только молча слушал разговор, пытаясь понять, о чем речь. Впрочем, про дедушку Ди он понял и помрачнел. А на последних репликах не выдержал и встрял:

– Постойте-ка. Какое еще ведомство?

– Наше, – ответствовала Нимуэ так, будто это все объясняло.

– И кто же по нему проходит?

– Люди, – сообщила она снисходительно, будто объясняла само собой разумеющееся.

– А Ди не... а. А. Ага. – Леон посмотрел в сочувственные лица женщин и попытался придать себе уверенности. – Ну, в общем, я так и думал.

– И где вы таких берете? – с притворным вздохом обратилась Нимуэ к Пэгги.

– Сами берутся, – Пэгги гордо вскинула подбородок. – Ты не отвлекайся. Помочь надо мальчику.

Леон проглотил «мальчика» с большим трудом.

– Да вижу уже. Но как я ему помогу, если не знаю ничего? Так что... Рассказывай, – повелительно кивнула ему Нимуэ.

– Что?

– Все.

– Что все?

– Все. С самого начала.

– С начала чего?

– Со знакомства.

– Это еще зачем? – вмешалась Пэгги. Нимуэ одарила ее высокомерным взглядом, который, видимо, был ее коньком, но на девушку не подействовал. Тогда она смягчилась:

– Ну интересно же!

– Хм, – фыркнула Пэгги. Посмотрела на Леона... – Ладно. Рассказывай с начала. Но кратенько.

– Вот еще... – возмутился было Леон, но под перекрестным огнем суровых взглядов замолчал. Сделал каменное лицо; это тоже не помогло. Тогда он недовольно буркнул «ну ладно», уселся по-турецки на траву и начал...

Когда он закончил рассказ, солнце уже едва заметно припекало. Нимуэ слушала с мечтательным взглядом, подперев щеку кулачком, и иногда томно вздыхала.

– Вот, – после паузы сказал Леон, привлекая внимание к тому, что его повесть пришла к завершению.

– Ага... – протянула Нимуэ.

– И что теперь? – едко поинтересовался Леон.

– Да, делать-то что? – поддержала его Пэгги, прогоняя из глаз то же мечтательное выражение, что и у Девы Озера.

– Его видели в свите королевы эльфов, – задумчиво протянула Нимуэ. – Это плохо. В свиту просто так не берут... Он там может быть либо почетным гостем, либо пленником. Во втором случае придется снимать заклинание.

– Как?

– Сложный вопрос. Вот если бы он спал, тогда все было бы просто: скинул крышку с гроба, или в чем он там спит, поцеловал в уста сахарные...

– Засахаренные, – не удержался Леон. Потом представил, как целовал бы Ди в пурпурные, изогнутые в загадочной усмешке губы... Ощущения, которые вызвала эта картинка, были несколько неожиданны, но об этом он пока что предпочитал не думать.

– Надеюсь, – продолжала Нимуэ, – что они использовали стандартную систему. Тогда ты очень вовремя: Самайн на носу. Значит, слушай...

*

Леон стоял у колодца в лесу и смотрел в черную непроглядную глубину, чувствуя, как нервы скручиваются в тугой узел внизу живота. Не позволяя себе думать ни о чем постороннем, он раз за разом повторял рекомендации Нимуэ: «Обязательно одному идти... снять с коня... не отпускать... потом – в колодец, обязательно в этот, потому что между мирами...»

Они выехали из зарослей – ветви кустов, только что сплетенные в непроходимую стену, разошлись, как театральный занавес. Кони величаво ступали по серебристой дорожке. Всадники переговаривались между собой – будто журчало множество ручьев. Леон всматривался в лица, завороженный: все они были прекрасны – дамы и рыцари, пажи и слуги... и он, любуясь, почти забыл, что делает здесь, пока не наткнулся взглядом на знакомое лицо.

Ди ехал рядом с дамой в самом роскошном наряде, над которой пажи держали раскрытым огромный зонт, укрывавший ее лицо от лунного света. Склоняясь к ней, Ди что-то говорил и улыбался – той самой невыносимой улыбочкой, которую Леону так хотелось стереть с его лица... как-нибудь... Глядя на него, Леон вдруг понял, что успел забыть его лицо. Улыбочка вот осталась в памяти... и глаза – разноцветные, странные, и чернильные пряди волос. Части. А целое как будто размылось. И сейчас запоминалось вновь.

А еще Леон увидел, что здесь, среди этих невероятно прекрасных, но совершенно очевидно – не-людей, Ди выглядит куда более своим, чем даже среди жителей Чайнатауна. Там – даже среди китайцев – он был экзотической редкостью. Здесь – равным. Или, по крайней мере, представителем того же вида.

Под ребрами едко сжалось, закружилось, потянуло... и тут Ди поднял голову и посмотрел на Леона.

И улыбка соскользнула с его лица – будто отклеилась. Без нее он выглядел, как в том давнем сне, которые не был сном, про доисторический лес: настоящим. Изумленным и немного испуганным.

Дама, ехавшая рядом с ним, посмотрела в том же направлении... и отчаянно завизжала. Кони, прижав уши, сорвались с места. Дама успела наотмашь ударить лошадь Ди по крупу, еще быстрее посылая ее вперед.

Леон бросился вдогонку – но кони неслись быстрее ветра, и в путанице лошадей и всадников он уже потерял Ди, и спустя несколько мгновений бежать ему оставалось только на звук удаляющихся копыт...

Ему показалось, что лошади повернули вправо, к стуку копыт добавились всплески, и, рванувшись напролом в ту же сторону, он выкатился с небольшого обрыва к реке. Всадники мчались далеко, кони взбивали воду в пену. Леон вскочил на ноги, кинулся за ними, споткнулся и рухнул в воду... вскарабкался на четвереньки, зло ударил кулаком по воде.

– Ты чего речку бьешь? Она хорошая, – раздалось из-за спины.

– Уходят! – прорычал Леон, и только потом обернулся. Давешний келпи возвышался у него за спиной, задумчиво перебирая ракушки в волосах. Тряхнул головой, высоко подпрыгнул и боком бухнулся в воду.

Из воды поднялся уже белый конь. Нетерпеливо качнул головой, приглашая залезать.

– Так я ж верхом никогда не ездил! – взвыл Леон, цепляясь за конскую гриву. Конь мордой ткнул его в бок, как будто подсаживая. – Я ж свалюсь!

– С меня – не свалишься! – сказал конь и пихнул его мордой сильнее, практически забрасывая себе на спину. И сорвался с места – брызги взметнулись веером.

Леон цеплялся за гриву так, что сводило пальцы, – и все-таки на особенно крутом вираже руки разжались. Но в реку он не полетел – ноги будто приклеились к бокам коня. Скакали они уже по середине реки, и всадники впереди были все ближе и ближе. Леон выпрямился, пытаясь разглядеть Ди, но за поднятой ими водной стеной, в мелькании спин и грив, различить что-либо было невозможно.

– Который нужен? – не оборачиваясь, спросил келпи.

– Китаец! – только и смог крикнуть Леон, и келпи прыгнул.

Леон едва удержался, чтобы не закрыть глаза, – они как будто зависли в воздухе над парой всадников, и Леон был уверен, что они вот-вот обрушатся прямо на них, но келпи как-то умудрился извернуться и опуститься на свободное место. И тут же прыгнул снова.

Они летели сквозь свиту королевы эльфов, и рыцари потрясали кулаками им вслед, а дамы визжали и, возможно, даже падали в обморок – Леон не затруднялся оборачиваться. Он глядел только вперед, высматривая...

– Вот он!

Шитый золотом чеонгсам развевался на ветру, а пряди волос хлестали Ди по щекам. Он не оглядывался на вопли Леона: «Ди! Дииии!», и сидел прямо, сложив руки на луке седла, как будто тоже ехал на келпи, с которого невозможно упасть. Но когда они нагнали его и Леон ухватил его за плечо, сдернув с коня, – Ди соскользнул в его руки, тяжелый и как будто неживой, похожий на рулон шелка, только у рулонов шелка не бывает теплого дыхания, мимолетно коснувшегося щеки, и узких ладоней, который безвольно легли Леону на плечи.

Как-то так получилось, что они стоят у берега, по колено в воде, и келпи, уже в человеческом облике, гарцует рядом. Леон не обратил на это внимания. Он видел только бледный профиль в чернильных росчерках волос...

– Ди уходит! – раздался над ними разом и чарующий, и невыносимый голос, и, подняв голову, Леон встретился взглядом с той самой дамой в роскошном наряде – с королевой эльфов.

Пожалуй, сравнение с нежным цветком могло бы считаться верным, если только учитывать, что цветок этот растет на кактусе. С метровыми стальными иглами. Которые кактус еще и мечет, как дикобраз. Примерно такие взгляды метала в Леона королева, сидя на беснующемся, храпящем коне, и кривила губы в гневе. А потом медленно и неотвратимо простерла руку, и...

Сначала он не сообразил, что происходит. А потом шелк и плоть под его руками начали таять, и секунду спустя в объятиях он сжимал одну пустоту. Словно он обнял очередного призрака в ущелье... Но ведь у призраков не было плоти, обнять их было невозможно вообще – они пропускали руки, и от них веяло холодом, а не теплом и пряностями, как от Ди!

Что-то защекотало живот сквозь рубашку. Машинально хлопнув это «что-то» рукой, Леон обнаружил, что сжимает в кулаке ящерку. Ящерка просунула голову между пальцами – сжатыми, к счастью, неплотно – и сердито пыхнула огнем из пасти.

Левый глаз у нее был золотистый. А правый – фиолетовый.

– Ди! – выдохнул Леон, прижимая кулак с ящеркой к груди, и зло зыркнул на королеву. – А ну расколдуй его, ты!

Королева улыбнулась – от этой улыбки вдоль позвоночника пробирала колючая дрожь. Ящерка дернулась... и через несколько мгновений Леону пришлось разжать кулак – она уже была слишком велика. И не успел он перевести дыхание, как холодное чешуйчатое тело скользнуло по плечам, обвилось вокруг груди, вокруг бедер... Ящеричьи лапки куда-то делись; его обнимала змея, с шипением щекоча языком щеку.

И он сам обнимал змею. Пошатываясь под весом огромного тела, Леон хмыкнул:

– Напугала, тоже мне, – и погладил один из обмотавших грудь витков.

Королева скривилась и гортанно крикнула. Змея исчезла в один миг – а в следующее мгновение лицо Леона опалило жаром из раззявленной клыкастой пасти, по плечам заскребли когтистые лапы, раздирая одежду в клочья. Наугад стискивая то, что подвернулось под руки, он едва не задыхался, утыкаясь лицом в жесткий мех медведя.

– Ты что, человек? – слово «человек» королева произносила с таким же презрением, как и старшие Ди. – Тебе жить надоело? Отпусти его!

Говорить было невозможно, так что Леон просто показал королеве широко известный знак – оттопырил средний палец на руке. Как оказалось, сиды его тоже знали. Вокруг поднялся гневный ропот, а королева возмущенно завизжала.

Шерсть превратилась в перья, и Леон едва успел сжать руки покрепче, чтобы удержать бьющего крыльями лебедя.

– Ну, это уже было! – заорал он, уворачиваясь от твердого клюва. – Ди, да не дерись ты, мать твою... а ну прекрати! – Лебедь все-таки заехал ему в бровь, но следующего удара не последовало – Леон сцапал клюв в кулак и пригнул голову птицы в сторону. – Слушай, – ухмыльнулся он королеве, – а когда он обратно превратится, у него случайно не будет таких грудок, как у тех цыпочек у пруда? – Лебедь возмущенно задергался; королева завизжала еще громче. – Жаль... да не бейся ты так, сукин сын, я пошутил!

Лебедь замер, но с каждой секундой он становился все горячее, тяжелее и меньше. Запахло паленым пером... а потом и плотью – Леон держал у груди брусок железа, раскаленный добела.

– Колодец... – прошептал он. Но колодец был далеко, и он понятия не имел, где его искать...

Королева злорадно захохотала.

– Ты проиграл, смертный!

– Гав! – раздалось с другой стороны, и из свиты вырвался человек в ошейнике. Тот самый человек-пес, чье имя Леон так и не успел выяснить. – Бежим!

Боль запоздала, но вгрызлась в грудь так, будто пыталась нагнать упущенное. Задыхаясь от вони собственной сгорающей плоти, Леон кинулся бежать следом за человеком-псом, ломившимся через кусты. Королева закричала ему вслед, и эхо ее крика еще долго звенело в ушах, пока не оказалось, что это уже он сам кричит, совершенно нечеловеческим голосом. Пальцы, сжимающее металл, обугливались, и больше всего он боялся, что они сгорят раньше, чем он добежит до колодца – даже больше, чем того, что потеряет из виду своего проводника. А потом он перестал бояться – и только бежал, а в голове, во всем теле бился отчаянный вопль «Больнобольнобольно...»

Заветная поляна будто сама выкатилась под ноги, как раз тогда, когда боль перевалила пределы выносимого. И все же он помедлил секунду, прежде чем бросить брусок в дышащий сыростью колодец. А вдруг чуда не случится, и он навсегда потеряет Ди – там, в непроглядной черной воде?

Всплеск.

Облачко пара поднялось над каменным ободом.

И – тишина.

Тяжело дыша, Леон вглядывался в черную глубину, перегибаясь через край так, что едва не ухнул туда, если бы не уцепился в последний момент обожженными пальцами за мшистые камни. Наконец где-то далеко внизу – так далеко, как ни один колодец не может уходить, и Леон сначала решил, что ему показалось, – наметилось какое-то движение, воздух плеснул в лицо человеку знакомым запахом, смешанным с водяной свежестью, и, вылетев так быстро, что Леон едва успел отдернуться, на противоположном бортике колодца образовался Ди. Сидящий в обычной позе – нога на ногу – и совершенно обнаженный.

Леон моргнул. Еще раз. И еще. Протянул руку, тронул гладкое острое колено.

– Ну... привет, – сказал он, чувствуя, как уголки рта расползаются к ушам в до невозможного глупой ухмылке.

– Здравствуйте, детектив, – вежливо сказал Ди. Потянул сумрачный воздух за краешек, заворачиваясь в него, как в ткань, – и действительно, через мгновение он стал тканью, дымчато-синим чеонгсамом с вышитыми еловыми лапами. И – будто ткань эту Ди выдернул у него из-под ног – Леон пошатнулся и осел на землю у края колодца, не переставая глупо улыбаться.

*

– Детектив. Детекти-ив, – звал его мягкий голос. Леон плавно выплыл из небытия и тут же досадливо сморщился: надо же, хлопнулся в обморок, как девица. Сердито заворчав, он разлепил ресницы.

И тут же глупая широкая улыбка вернулась на его лицо.

– Ди, – довольно протянул он, глядя на склонившееся над ним озабоченное лицо. – Нашелся, сукин сын...

Перестук копыт совсем рядом помешал ему продолжить, а Ди – ответить. Посмотрев в том направлении, Леон резво вскочил на ноги и задвинул плавно поднявшегося с колен Ди себе за спину.

Конь королевы эльфов гарцевал под всадницей, гневно фыркая. Сама королева сидела невероятно прямо, и взгляд ее был исполнен негодования, а тонкие изящные ноздри подрагивали... так что она походила в этот момент на свою лошадь.

Подумав об этом, Леон не смог удержаться от смешка. Ди покосился на него с некоторым удивлением.

«Удивление? На его лице? И я это увидел? Потрясающе!»

Жизнь с каждой минутой становилась все лучше и лучше.

Даже несмотря на гнев королевы эльфов.

– Если бы я только знала, что земной мужчина силой своей любви сможет вызволить тебя из волшебного царства, Ди, – выкрикнула она, едва заметно запнувшись на слове «мужчина», – я бы вынула твое сердце и дала взамен каменное.

Леон поежился. Ди чуть сжал его руку.

– Слушай, это фраза устарела еще на втором исполнении, – раздалось откуда-то сбоку. – Ты могла бы придумать что-нибудь новенькое, за столько сотен лет.

Из кустов выступил мужчина, одетый по какой-то очень старинной моде и с арфой за плечом. Не обращая внимания ни на кого, он прошествовал к королеве, неизящно раскрывшей рот, и почтительно поцеловал ее руку. После чего аккуратно снял ее с коня, поставил перед собой – отчего стало видно, что ростом она невысока – и, глядя сверху вниз, принялся отчитывать.

– Опять человек? Опять старая история? Ну зачем тебе это, а? Ты же знаешь, что все равно явится какая-нибудь влюбленная девица и его вытащит. И где ты их только берешь – таких, у которых обязательно находится самоотверженная влюбленная девица? Вы ее извините, девушка, – повернулся он к Ди. – Она не со зла. Просто я по делам уехал – коров Гаури обратно в море загонять, лезут на берег, глупые твари, – а ей скучно. Вот и развлекается, как может... Приглянулся ей чем-то ваш молодой человек. Вы на него только не сердитесь, он тут совсем ни при чем...

– Я не девушка, – вежливо проинформировал Ди. И улыбнулся – фирменной «очаровательной» улыбочкой, в которой, однако, было что-то лишнее. Искренность, что ли? – И я не сержусь ни на своего... молодого человека, – он взглянул на Леона, и в разноцветных глазах промелькнуло что-то, чему Леон не сумел подобрать название, но отчего на душе разом потеплело, – ни на Ее Величество.

– И вообще, меня его дед попросил! – встряла королева, вернувшая себе наконец дар речи.

– Софу? – глаза Ди опасно сузились.

– Да, да, твой дедушка. Попросил пригласить внука в гости и приглядеть за ним, чтобы не водил дурной компании.

Ди по-прежнему выглядел как воплощенная вежливость, но Леон видел, как его ногти медленно впиваются в ладони, предвещая взрыв. Не сейчас, нет. Не скоро и не здесь. Но какой это будет взрыв...

– И ты согласилась? – мужчина с лютней был явно очень рассержен. – Да ты с ума сошла! Зачем ты лезешь в чужие семейные дела? И зачем было его зачаровывать, скажи на милость!

– Но Ди такой милый! – защищалась королева. – Такой вежливый, такой... интересный! Мне хотелось, чтобы он остался...

– Тебе и в прошлый раз этого хотелось, хотя тогда ты подобрала совсем чурбана чурбаном! А восхищалась им, как влюбленная кошка! Хорошо еще, что твой муж не успел с ним познакомиться, такого позора он бы тебе не простил!

– Кхм, – Леон потянул Ди за рукав. – Так это не ее муж?

– Нет, что ты! – Ди округлил глаза. – Это же Томас Лермонт, знаменитый поэт. А муж у нее эльф...

– Не ори на меня! – королева, лишившись логических аргументов, перешла к типично женским способам спора.

– Простите, что прерываю, – Ди изящно втерся в паузу в ссоре. – Сэр Томас, вы, кажется, упомянули коров Гаури? Извините, если сейчас этот вопрос неуместен, но я увлекаюсь редкими животными, а про коров Гаури так мало известно...

Королева возмущенно хлопала ресницами, а Томас Лермонт повернулся к Ди и широко улыбнулся.

– Да ничего особенного. Коровы как коровы, только каменные и ленивые невероятно. Они спят большую часть времени, а иногда по ночам встают и передвигаются, совсем чуть-чуть. Я, – улыбка стала смущенной, – напророчил в свое время – мол, «когда коровы Гаури выйдут на сушу, настанет судный день по наши души». А они в последние лет двести так и бродят туда-сюда. Вот и приходится ездить, отгонять...

– И ради этого ты бросаешь меня одну! – перетянула опять внимание на себя королева.

– А ты только и рада, сразу начинаешь посторонних мужчин сманивать! На этот раз даже не смертный...

– Свое бессмертие он едва не променял! И на что? На смертного!

– Ты говоришь так, как будто это преступление.

– Это несусветная глупость!

Томас покачал головой.

– Ты не права, – очень серьезно ответил он, и королева замолчала, как будто ее выключили. Отвернулась, отошла к своему коню, принялась перебирать заплетенную в косы гриву. А Томас обернулся к Леону и Ди. Всмотрелся в них.

– Вот, значит, как, – сказал он сам себе. Потом обратился к Леону:

– Вы, молодой человек, знаете о свойстве земли эльфов?

– Нет, – настороженно ответил Леон, покосившись на Ди. У Ди дрогнули ресницы, а рот слегка округлился.

– Я так и думал. Вы ведь даже не с островов...

– Я американец.

– Да, откуда бы вам знать. Видите ли, молодой человек, – Томас помялся, – смертный, вступивший на эти земли... не может вернуться обратно. Боюсь, те, кто показывал вам дорогу, не сказали вам об этом. Возможно, и сами не знали...

Ди едва слышно ахнул. Леон нахмурился.

– То есть как это не может?

– Как только такой смертный покидает земли эльфов, – сочувственно глядя на него, пояснил Томас, – он начинает стареть с огромной скоростью. Возможно, ваше тело в мгновение ока рассыплется в прах.

– Угу, – мрачно донеслось откуда-то с края поляны, где собралась свита королевы. Приглядевшись к игре теней, Леон понял, что говорит давешний всадник, подле которого, прижимаясь к ногам коня, сидел сейчас человек-пес.

– А как же вы, сэр Томас? – в упор спросил Ди.

– У меня были особые условия. Я был своего рода почетным гостем. Приглашенным. А этот юноша явился сюда незваным...

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Леон, внутренне подобравшись.

– А ничего, – неожиданно легко ответил Томас. – Сейчас-то вы стоите на простой земле – эта поляна по сути выход за пределы эльфийских земель – а рассыпаться как-то не собираетесь.

– Как такое возможно? – взвилась королева. – Это нарушает законы мироздания! Это неправильно! Почему?

– Потому что это мой человек, – произнес Ди тихим вежливым голосом, которым обычно усмирял тигров и капризных истеричных дамочек. Леон фыркнул. Королева засверкала глазами.

– Все правильно. Это его право, – подтвердил Томас. – Вдвойне его – потому что связь двухсторонняя.

– То есть... – вопросительно начал Леон.

– То есть он тоже ваш, – Томас улыбнулся уголком рта.

Леон посмотрел на Ди. Тот с самым независимым видом, на какой был способен, глядел в сторону.

Снова почувствовав, как уголки губ тянет в стороны, Леон потянул Ди за плечи к себе. Тот сохранил неприступный вид, но сопротивляться не стал, даже как будто подался навстречу.

Королева поджала губы, а потом сиятельно улыбнулась.

– Не желаете остаться погостить? Мой дворец в вашем распоряжении.

*

Задерживаться в гостях они не пожелали. К границе их провожали Келли (сказавший, что по рекам, да на нем верхом, выйдет короче) и человек-пес. На полдороге их нагнал его хозяин, сказал, что жены решили его простить, но он от них удрал. Его конь понуро трусил по берегу, тем не менее умудряясь поспевать за рысцой келпи, которому, казалось, два всадника были все равно что пушинка.

Сделав крюк, заехали на лебединое озеро. Ди, разумеется, оказался в центре внимания: лебедицы щебетали, как стая канареек. Леон тем временем стоял вместе с Колмом в сторонке, почти не разговаривая. Только спросил:

– Остаешься, значит?

– Остаюсь, – восторженно ответил Колм, не сводя глаз, видимо, с Пэгги, которую Леон, как ни старался, не мог угадать в толпе девиц.

Келпи и всадник остались у кровавой реки. Келпи прокричал вслед: «Если у тебя есть еще такие славные друзья – присылай!» – и долго махал рукой. Человек-пес сопровождал их до развилки трех дорог. На прощание Леон спросил, почему он вдруг решил помочь ему тогда, ночью. Пес посопел, глядя в иссыхающую на границе с пустошью траву.

– Понимаешь... я ведь не всегда псом работал. Это так, временно... я его собаку убил нечаянно, вот и замещаю. А до того я был рыцарем королевы. А еще раньше – смертным... – Пес потеребил ошейник и очень тихо добавил:

– Просто за мной она так и не пришла, – улыбнулся, неожиданно открыто и спокойно. – А мне и так хорошо. Удачи! – и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежал обратно в холмы.

Ди посмотрел ему вслед и невесомо прильнул к плечу Леона.


End file.
